UltraFanon:The Ultra Dragon Ball Mafia
The Ultra Dragon Ball Mafia is the story of a mafia based in the state of Ultra Dragon Ball in the country of Wikia. Characters *Shadow- The head of the corrupt underground. Her age is unknown. She wears a full body cloak and the only way they know her gender is by her voice. She is the cruelest, shown when she assisted Doctor Assassin with killing Supreme Gogeta. She is a full blooded Saiyan. *Doctor Assassin- Also called Gotek. The boss of the mafia and his age is unknown. He is a genius and isn't afraid to get his hands dirty, shown when he killed the founder of the mafia, Supreme Gogeta. His partners in crime are Daimao and Hoodie. He is a Saiyan hybrid. *Daimao- Also called TUK or Mao by Cocoabean. He is the co-boss of the mafia and has an unknown age. He has only told Cocoabean and Hoodie of his plot to kill Shadow and take his job. He is forced to gain his trust, shown later on. Daimao's partners in crime are Doctor Assassin, Cocoabean and Hoodie. He is a Namekian. *AssassinHood- Called Hoodie by everyone, even the Shadow. He is the assistant of both Doctor Assassin and Daimao. He is the notable hacker who can distort FBI photos of them in the streets and delete the videos. He is a good friend of Cocoabean. He is a Saiyan hybrid with diamond powers. *GenkiDamaXL- TBA *Cocoabean- TBA *Ultra Kuzon- TBA *Electro jolt- TBA *Zeon1- TBA *SS1 Soldier- TBA *Goons- TBA Script The Start of it All [SETTING: ULTRA CITY UNDERGROUND MAFIA BASE #64] [DATE: AUGUST 19TH, 2013] [The clack of shoes were heard across the hallway. It continued to echo as a short, youthful male with a brown furry tail and a black tuxedo had a look of angst and annoyance.] Doctor Assassin: [Grumbling under breath] Way for Cocoa and Genki to screw up a hit again. [An extremely tall Namekian in a black tuxedo looked at Doctor Assassin when he stopped to talk to him.] Daimao: Hey boss. [Notices his expression] What happened? Doctor Assassin: You know. Cocoa and Genki being so reckless. They left film evidence. Daimao: [Slips hand in pocket] Sir, Hoodie could easily take care of that. And Genki is Hoodie's responsibility. Cocoa is my responsibility. I will reprimand her when I see her. Doctor Assassin: [Sighs] Thanks, Daimao. You're the best. [On the other side of the base, a young man with blue hair, a blue Saiyan tail and a darker blue tuxedo typed quickly on a sophisticated computer. Next to him, sat a female with chocolate brown hair, a brown Saiyan tail and a darker brown tuxedo looked at the typing.] AssassinHood: And it's scheduled at 3:25 PM next month, correct? Cocoabean: Uh...I think so. [Scratches head] AssassinHood: [Unamused look on face] You've been here for three days. You should know the ropes by know. Cocoabean: [Stands up] Oh come on, I still get lost when looking for my damn car! GenkiDamaXL: [Walks in] Woah, you have a car? Cocoabean: Uh..yeah? AssassinHood: [Sighs, thinking] New recruits...so annoying. GenkiDamaXL: Awesome. [Daimao suddenly busts into the room, shooting and screams heard.] Daimao: WE'RE BEING INVADED! Invasion 1 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Cocoabean Category:Wiki Fanons